


let me love you

by youngreckless



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Married Couple, Underrated Babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngreckless/pseuds/youngreckless
Summary: Prompt - "It's there in the morning."
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood
Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004202
Kudos: 8





	let me love you

The dip in the bed and the sound of the sheets ruffling beside her pulled her out of slumber. She turned around slowly, eyes still half closed, to find her husband climbing into bed quietly.

Slowly blinking her eyes open, she spoke, her voice hoarse from sleep, "Gabriel?"

He looked at her then, a somber expression on his face. "Sorry, I did not intend to wake you," he said quietly.

She turned to give a quick glance at the bedside clock. "Where were you? It's three in the morning."

He moved under the covers, and sighed when his face rested on the pillow. "I only went for a walk, go back to sleep, love," he said without looking at her.

She realised immediately that there was something more that he was concealing from her, because he never could make eye contact with her when he wasn't being completely truthful.

She moved closer to him, and sat up so she was resting her weight on her elbow, her body turned to face him. She lightly cupped the side of his face with her other hand and asked, "What's bothering you, love?”

He sighed again and looked at her, bringing his hand up so it was covering hers that was on his cheek.

"It's nothing. I shouldn't trouble you with it, anyway," he said, his thumb caressing her hand lightly.

"Gabriel, I am your wife. Which means we go through trouble and pain together. Which means you share it with me. Tell me what happened."

He looked at her for a long moment, before squeezing her hand briefly and letting out another sigh. "Gideon received a letter from Charlotte this morning," he began. "The Clave... well, some members of it– the ones who once respected my father and now feel betrayed by the Lightwood name– believe that we– Gideon and I– should be paying for the sins of our father. Charlotte doesn't agree, of course, she said that she is trying to talk them down and that she won't let them do anything to us, but... they're being really persistent, Cecy."

"What?! This is unacceptable! You are not your father– nor is Gideon. You both helped us so Mortmain would not succeed! You– you _killed_ your father. What more proof could they want to believe that you were not in the wrong?"

"They know all that," Gabriel replied in a calm tone. "They are aware of the facts; they just want someone that could be blamed. My father is dead. They can't punish him."

Cecily sat up properly. "That isn't _fair_ ," she gritted out. "They cannot just put this on you and Gideon, especially when you helped us win the goddamn battle. I will not let them do anything to you, do you understand me? I will punch them in their damned faces if that's what it takes to knock some sense into them–”

Gabriel, sensing his wife's rage, quickly sat up too. "I know, love. I know," he said, and cupped her face with both his hands. "That's why I love you." With a brief smile on his lips, he kissed her.

When they broke apart, she placed her hands over his, and turned her face to press a kiss against his palm. "I will not let them hurt you. Tomorrow we will make a plan, and we will talk to everyone, and we won't let anyone hurt you."

Gabriel gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. Thank you for being there."

"I'm your wife," she whispered.

He looked at her, his eyes shining with love, and nodded. "Thank you for that too," he said, before kissing her again.

The kiss was slow and sweet. There was no rush– just Cecily pouring all her reassurances that she won't let anyone hurt him in the kiss, and Gabriel pouring all his love.

She pushed on his chest till he fell back on the bed, lay atop him and kissed him again. Her legs were on either side of him as she started pressing kisses down his neck.

"Cecy," Gabriel breathed. "It's three in the morning."

She kissed up to his ear and lightly bit his earlobe, "And?"

He slid a hand into her hair and lifted her head up. "Kiss me," he said, and pressed their lips together again. This time, the kiss was deep, full of passion and heat.

"I love you," Gabriel gasped once they broke apart.

She cupped his face and caressed his cheek with her thumb. "I love you," she whispered, before leaning down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> @youngreckless on tumblr


End file.
